


Fire

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor and Melisandre, meeting somewhere in Westeros, with her sort of being the embodiment of the thing he hates and fears most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

He wanted to kill her, she could tell. But would never. He couldn’t even look at her without shivering with fear. And it was such a pity, a strong man as him, was what R’hllor needed. R’hllor always wants his lost children to come back home. But for him, she couldn’t show the light, for it was her light that he feared. To him, she must show her darkness.

And it is at night that she comes for him, her ruby for once wasn’t pulsating with redness, and his hands were as soft as a kid’s. And it was as a kid that he laid his head on her shoulder and let her take care of him.

As he fills her with her seed, she can help but sigh. Sandor would only learn when she shows him what her darkness and  _his_  fire can make.


End file.
